Auld Lang Syne
by Midnight-Starlight
Summary: As Sozin's War continues to rage on, more secrets began to unfold and truths revealed. As the Avatar and his gang continue on their journey they find a person who knows many secrets of the Fire Nation and holds the key to unlocking Zuko's past. ZuOC, KaOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Avatar the Last Airbender. No characters, bending, etc, absolutely nothing. The only thing I do own are my original characters…and 2 pennies that's about it…and the story idea. I did not plagiarize anyone else's story. I appreciate constructive criticism, as for flames they are childish. If you have any problems or questions just ask…now on with the story…**

**For the record this is my first story so I would really appreciate constructive criticism**

Summary: As Sozin's War continues to rage on, more secrets began to unfold and truths revealed. As the Avatar and his gang continue on their journey they find a person who knows many secrets of the Fire Nation and holds the key to unlocking Zuko's past.

Couples: Zuko/OC, Katara/OC, Toph/Aang, Sokka/(Ty Lee or Suki, don't know yet), Azula/?

**AULD LANG SYNE**

****

Year 107 of the Fire Nation Era

The Fire Nation palace was a grand sight to behold; it was one of the oldest landmarks in the World. The palace was once only one hundred rooms but over the thousands of years that have passed the palace grew to over a thousand rooms and had some of the world's most important people as its guests. Visitors always needed a guide to get around the palace because a simple wrong turn and you would be lost. However the palace was not made up of just corridors and rooms. Every so often you would come upon one of the many gardens that were 'hidden' in the giant labyrinth. People who came to the palace always made sure to stop in the gardens, which had plants from around the world in it.

There was one garden that not just anyone could enter. This garden was located in the heart of the Fire Nation palace. This garden only allowed Fire Nation royalty to enter. Here you would find the only small pond of water in the whole palace, which had some baby turtle ducks swimming around with its mother. To the left of the pond there was a tall yew tree which had a small stone memorial in front of it. It was dedicated to the Fire Princess Ursa who had disappeared a year ago today after the Fire Lord Azulon died.

Many rumors had spread about that fateful night, which led to Ozai getting the throne. Some believed Ursa killed the Fire Lord and then killed herself, so she would not be worthy of a funeral or be talked about since suicide was not honorable. Others believed that there was a group of traitors who killed the Fire Lord; then kidnapped the Princess Ursa and used her as a concubine before they killed her. There were many theories and questions about what happened that fateful night, however the only people who knew exactly what happened was the deceased Fire Lord and the Princess Ursa who had not been seen since the day before and everyone was certain that she was dead

All these rumors hurt the new Fire Lord. People began to question if he made his wife do it or if he framed her after he killed his own father, many wondered if it was true that Fire Lord Azulon bequeathed his throne to Ozai or if Ozai himself took it from the rightful heir Prince Iroh, Dragon of the West. Many people still stood up against Ozai, even though if they were found out they would be killed. The people had loved the Princess Ursa, she was loving, strong, and compassionate; if she was still at his side the people would not have their doubts. They trusted her, they did not trust Ozai.

This garden was where Ozai came to think during these times, he came here because this was the only place he knew where he could find his wife. He had honestly loved her unlike what many people thought and he visited her memorial any day he could when he was not swamped with business. Today he had a very important decision to make, so on this day he came with a small piece of bread and fed the turtle ducks before he kneeled in front of his wife's memorial and began to say what was on his mind.

"Ursa, what should I do?" Even in private his voice was still strong and fierce showing only pride in his voice as well as anger. "I need a way to control the nobles; they think me ruthless and naive. It has been a year; if you were here none of this would have happened! Why did you leave?" Ozai yelled as he slammed his fists into the ground and faced his head towards the ground. After a minute of silence with him thinking about what he was going to say next he began to talk. "I don't know why you liked Zuko better" he said Zuko's name with disgust. "Azula is better then him in every way imaginable. She is a great Firebender, a natural leader and she's beautiful…just like you.

Zuko is weak and compassionate; he would be killed in a matter of days if he ever becomes Fire Lord. And even though I rather have Azula on the throne, he is my only son and the oldest and I will not take that honor away from him because…"

Ozai looked up from the ground and stared at his wife's name on her stone memorial which was encased in gold. "…because that's what you would have wanted. The nobles would take advantage of him or kill him and even though I rather have Azula on the throne, I don't want that to happen to someone you loved and cared so much for. I want to pick him the perfect princess consort: a powerful bender, noble lineage, wise leader, courageous and loving. I have no idea who to pick"

Ozai reached out with his right hand and touched her name on the stone memorial which was a small obelisk. "You always said that you will find something where you least expect it, but I don't even know where to began to look" Ozai heard someone approaching, so he stood up and wiped the dirt off of his clothes and turned to face the entrance to the garden.

Shortly after a palace guard came into view and stopped right before the entrance to the garden. He knew the penalty of entering a Royal only area. He gave Ozai a deep bow before standing up straight again. Ozai nodded his head and signaled him to talk. "My Lord, your governor of the region of Kansai is here with his family. He wishes to speak to you about getting more funding to his region. From what he says the people there are planning to rebel against you and he wishes to stop that from happening"

Ozai walked towards the guard and stopped five steps in front of him before he spoke. "What governor is this?" "Governor Jerbere Makoto, my Lord" The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow at the guard as a look of recognition passed over his face. "Tomi Jerbere Makoto?" "Yes, my Lord" The guard then made the very stupid mistake of asking the Fire Lord a question "Do you know him, my Lord"

Flames from the torches around the corridors grew huge, and the Fire Lord's own hands had flames surrounding them. The guard began to quiver in fear as fire sprung up in a circle around his feet, and the flames rose to his waist. "IS THAT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS SCUM?!" The guard bowed his head in respect as he answered the Fire Lord "Forgive me, your highness. I am but your servant, and as scum I was stupid to rise above my position. I will never do it again my lord"

As the flames began to disappear, the guard kneeled before Ozai who held out his hand. The guard kissed the air above the hand and waited for the Fire Lord's permission in order to stand again. "If you ever rise above your position again, you will be disemboweled. Now get up you pathetic being and escort me to my throne room to receive the guests. It's not nice to keep them waiting"

The guard stood up and gave another deep bow to the Fire Lord before he turned and began to proceed to where the Governor and his family were waiting. Ozai smirked 'people are so full of fear.' He thought before his mind thought back to the governor 'so my friend brought his family…' Ozai looked back at the stone memorial of his wife and whispered softly. "You were always right weren't you? Thank you, my beloved wife" Ozai slightly bowed his head in the memorial's direction before he turned and followed the guard, who apparently had not realized he hadn't been following him. As he was led to his throne room a single thought entered his mind 'always look where you least suspect it'

After successfully navigating the palace, they arrived at the throne room and the sentries opened the door. Ozai stopped as the guard entered the room and began to announce him "Announcing His Royal Highness the Fire Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation" The guard bowed and Ozai swept into the throne room heading to his throne behind the veil of fire. The guard backed out of the room and as soon as he was out, the sentries closed the doors.

As Ozai sat upon his throne he saw the Governor and his family on their hands and knees bowing with their faces towards the ground. He knew that they would not move form that position until he said so. He saw his friend Tomi to his far left, next to Tomi was his second wife. His eyes then scanned over the other three figures, there was a boy who looked to be around Zuko's age but looked a lot stronger then his weakling son. To the boys left there were two girls, one seemed to be slightly older then the other, which meant that she would become of age first. Ozai did a slight smile before he spoke.

"What can I help you with, Governor Jerbere Makoto of Kansai"


End file.
